


Титан

by Anakris



Series: Атланты [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Female Harry Potter, Gen, Magically Powerful Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: Первый раз упоминание об атлантах Стивен встречает среди томов в библиотеке Камартаджа. Это несколько статей о правилах поведения при встрече с ними.





	Титан

Первый раз упоминание об атлантах Стивен встречает среди томов в библиотеке Камартаджа. Это несколько статей о правилах поведения при встрече с ними.   
Второй раз - это плащ, обвивающий простую палочку, как из сказки про Гарри Поттера, и толкающий его к табличке с описанием в Лондонском Хранилище.   
Третий раз - это пятая вероятность будущего, после того как на эту планету попадет Танос.   
  
Ни одно из этих событий не подготовило его к тому, что происходит с ним после того, как он отдает камень титану.   
  
Перед ним стоит дева (не женщина, не девушка, не девочка), прямо как с картин эпохи Просвещения. Пока он не смотрит ей в глаза, она кажется самой обычной, ничем не примечательной жительницей Европы. После того как он смотрит в её зеленые глаза - он понимает, что значит вечность.   
  
\- Вы были великолепны, - она садится перед ним, но обращается ко всем.   
  
Стивен не обманывается тем, что слышит её голос, но не видит движения губ.   
  
_1\. Атланты не говорят, потому держите свой разум открытым._    
  
\- Прошу простить меня, миледи. - Стивен склоняет голову, но не разрывает контакта глаз.   
  
\- Ничего страшного, Хранитель, - она протягивает к нему раскрытую ладонь со светящимся камнем Времени внутри открытого хранилища, - владей и храни.   
  
Стивен молча закрывает глаз Агамото, возвращает его на цепочку, вешает себе на шею и накладывает простое заклинание.   
  
\- Я верну вас на Землю, если не возражаете.   
  
Дева встает и отряхивает невидимые пылинки с джинс.   
  
\- Эм, простите, - мальчишка, Питер, подходит к ним, немного хромая, - но не все из нас с Земли. - И указывает на Стражей.   
  
Когда взгляд зеленых глаз переходит к другим на этой планете, Стивен выдыхает, стараясь не сильно нервничать. Это словно гигантское подавляющее облако прошло мимо, словно он прооперировал тяжелого пациента с возможностью успеха в половину процента.   
Мальчишка тоже дышит быстро, сжимает и разжимает руки, его грудь ходит ходуном, а на лбу выступил пот.   
  
\- Я вижу. - Она кивает. - Но их товарищи гостят на Земле.   
  
Она оборачивается на Тони Старка, осматривает того, едва прищурившись и последнее, что надо Стренджу - это конфликт с еще одним сверхсуществом из-за неуемного эго Старка.   
  
\- Мы согласны. - Быстро говорит он. - Если вас не затруднит.   
  
В следующий миг его сжимает, протаскивает сквозь узкое отверстие, крутит, вертит, разбирает на атомы и собирает заново на каком-то зеленом поле с кучей трупов внизу.   
Он закрывает глаза, прикрывает рукой нос, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить запах трупов, и делает себе заметку прочитать всё, что есть у мистиков об атлантах и их возможностях.


End file.
